Something Magic About Her
by coldqueen
Summary: Missing moments from the series about the underrated couple of Fleur and Bill. Also known as what happens when true love happens slowly and without anyone noticing.
1. Tutoring

Title: Something Magic About Her

Genre: Book

Series: Harry Potter

Characters: Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour

Spoilers: N/A

Rating: G

Summary: Missng moments from the Harry Potter series for the underrated couple of Fleur/Bill.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

><p>She stalked into his office with a sharp click of heels that immediately drew his attention to the long legs attached to the sound. Bill only allowed himself three seconds to scan from her shoes to her face, knowing that her sharp eyes would catch any lingering glances he might want to take. Not that he needed to take a long look at Fleur to know what she looked like, he'd memorized her form through side glances and fast blinks weeks ago.<p>

"How can I help you, Miss Delacour?"

"Brodrig says that I need..." Her voice trailed off, her eyes sliding from his own to skitter around the room as she struggled to continue. Bill repressed the urge to grin at the sight of the pretty pout that was forming as she failed to find the right word. "...need _un enseignant, _I cannot speak English to the 'goblin' standard."

"For someone who's only been speaking it two years, you do pretty well," Bill noted, his slight smile fading as Fleur's grew.

"How did you know how long I have been speaking English?" Her accent thickened as she flirted, Bill noticed, her voice curling around her vowels and her breathy consonants practically nonexistent.

"So you want me to tutor you?" He changed the subject, leaning back in his chair and tapping his wand against the desk. "I'd love to help you, Miss Dela-"

"Please, call me Fleur," she asked as she stepped further into his office, leaving the door cracked just enough for propriety. She sat herself in the customer chair in front of him, crossing her ankles primly and smoothing her skirt, the small tremble of her fingers the only real observation he took from the action.

"I don't have the time to tutor you," Bill explained, "though I'm sure you could walk out there and pick any number of the blokes wrapped around your finger-."

"I do not wish to be _lorgnpar un homme des cavernes_. You go out to lunch everyday, _oui_?"

"I do," he admitted, unsure of where she was taking the conversation.

"You can teach me during lunch. You are here for work, will have to come back, so it will not take time away. I will buy," Fleur explained matter-of-factly, standing as if that were the end of the discussion.

"My mum raised a gentleman, you're not going to buy me lunch, I'd pay," Bill countered without thinking, grimacing as soon as he'd realized that she'd somehow tricked him into agreeing.

"That is _tres __bien._ I will meet you on the front steps at noon."

Even though he'd been outmaneuvered Bill couldn't stop the wide grin that spread across his face.


	2. The First Time He Saw Her

Title: Something Magic About Her

Genre: Book

Series: Harry Potter

Characters: Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour

Spoilers: N/A

Rating: G

Summary: Missing moments from the Harry Potter series.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

><p>"When are you heading back to Romania?"<p>

"In the morning. The others wanted to have a night off down in Hogsmeade before we head back. Told 'em I'd keep an eye on the dragons," Charlie explained, huddled under the awning with Bill, watching the rain drizzle down onto the vacant arena.

"Have you ever thought about coming home?" Bill asked, toying with his fang earring and deliberately not looking at his brother, knowing that as close as they were he'd recognize that he was fishing for a specific answer.

"No. I love my work," Charlie explained, before leaning over to catch his brother's eye. "But you have. What's wrong? Curse-breaking not doing it for you anymore?"

"I love Egypt. Love the heat, the work, I even love the sand."

"But?"

"But...Bill sighed before shrugging. "I can't see a future there. I'm 24 years old and the goblins keep making noises about how there is no promotion for me in Egypt but there might be one for me here. I miss my family, I miss England, I miss the cold and damp that soaks into your bones. On top of that, Dad has been insinuating that I should come home."

"Yeah,Charlie agreed, "Dad and I have talked and he brought that up too. Says there are rumors going around that concern him. But they're just rumors."

"If they were, Mum wouldn't be looking so stressed," Bill pointed out. They both went silent, staring into the dark rain and thinking.

Charlie jolted, straightening up and pointing. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"There was a light in the trees. Looked like it was heading towards the dragons," Charlie explained, waving his wand and casting a charm to try and keep off the worst of the water before rushing into the rain.

"Really, Charlie? You imagined it!" Bill called out, yet still did the same and followed. They ran into the trees and within minutes Bill saw the light as well, flickering like fire and definitely in the valley where the dragons were being kept.

Charlie stopped at the edge of the clearing so suddenly that Bill had a hard time keeping himself from running right into him, finally throwing a hand onto a tree to brake himself. "Wha-"

"Shhhhhh!" Charlie whispered, pulling Bill to the side so they could see the clearing but whoever was within couldn't see them. "That's the veela girl, isn't it? Flower or something?"

"Fleur," Bill corrected, his own voice lowered as they watched her move in the rain, almost dancing from one dragon to the other. It was still drizzling yet she still burned, her veela fire flickering between green and orange as it danced up her arms. She laid hands on the dragons as she moved and though Charlie and Bill knew that the creatures should be enraged and frightened by the act it actually seemed as though her touch soothed them. They folded their wings close, huffed out a small bit of smoke, and laid down to sleep, their eyes continuing to follow her hypnotic movements even as they grew sleepier.

The dragons weren't the only ones unable to look away. Bill could feel his body reacting to the sight of her, even as the knowledge that she was still in school and off-limits bounced around his head. She didn't look off-limits, in her white shift that was near see-through because of the rain. Her blonde hair slicked back and the ends curling from the weight of the rain, swaying softly back and forth as she moved from the Hungarian Horntail to the Chinese Fireball. Bill nearly bit his tongue when he realized that she was singing softly, the french lullaby just barely audible over the rain.

Charlie put a hand on Bill's shoulder and grinned wickedly. "Stay here, brother mine, I'll handle this." Bill tried to grab Charlie, to stop him from interfering, but the younger lad was already striding into the clearing.

"Please, back away from the dragons. They are very dangerous," Charlie called out, his voice as calm as he could make it yet still trying to be authoritative.

Fleur smiled as she glanced over at him, the fire still crackling across the surface of her skin. The shadows it cast across her face made her features seem more pointed than usual, her eyes more angular, her teeth sharper. "They will not harm me, _monsieur_. We are the same, they and I."

"How so?"

"We are creatures of the fire. Creatures of destruction and death,she replied, almost cooing the words as she hugged the snout of the Welsh Green. "And I forgive you for burning my skirt," she told it before shrugging and moving towards Charlie. Bill almost wished she'd stayed near the dragon, the full frontal view of her sodden figure was far more revealing than the glimpses from when she moved amongst the dragons. The urge to walk out and cover Charlie's eyes as he spoke to her was almost overwhelming.

"I've never heard of veela being able to control dragons."

Fleur smiled even wider. "Silly wizards, thinking only of control. This is not control. This is..._oiseaux d'une plume_."

"Why didn't you do this during the tournament today?" Charlie asked, removing his jacket and offering it to her, though she declined with a sweep of her hand. Her veela fire faded, leaving her porcelain skin to glow in the dim light.

"That would not have been fair," she explained, her smile fading. "Besides, I did not want to frighten or provoke anyone. It is better to act as a wizard when you are amongst wizards. My _maman_ taught me that."

"Could I ask you some more questions? This is fascinating. I've been studying dragons fo-"

"_Non_. I think you know too much already, _monsieur. _I have another task to work on. I wish you well on your journey in the morning," she explained. "Thank you for allowing me time with them." She brushed a kiss against his cheek and moved away, disappearing into the forest as enigmatically as she'd arrived.

Charlie stared after her for several minutes before gesturing for Bill to join him. "I don't think I understand what just happened."

"I don't think you were meant to. Veela are strange creatures," Bill responded, rubbing his neck and shrugging. "Strange, beautiful creatures."

"Absolutely," Charlie agreed. "Maybe I should hold off for a few days, stick around. See what I can lend a hand with," he offered, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I think I'm in love."

Bill laughed. "You're an idiot." He didn't mention that perhaps Charlie wasn't the only one.


End file.
